Antennas for wireless dongles need to be light, slim, short and/or small. To allow for mass production and enable lower costs, antenna designs are moving from non-planar antennas for mobile phones, such as planer inverse F antenna (PIFA), toward planar PCB antennas, such as the monopole antenna. Further, chip antennas are commonly used in small handheld wireless devices. However, compared with some PCB antennas, the chip antenna has efficiency and area issues.